jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
Jagex Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. = positions = Bureaucrat Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Users in this group Last updated 18:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC). Administrator Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Users in this group Last updated 18:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC). Rollback Rollback ablities Users in this group Last updated 18:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC). Forum Administrator Forum Administrator abilities Users in this group Last updated 18:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC). Valued Member A valued member is a member of the wiki who has contributed a vast amount to the wiki but has not reached the stage where they can be promoted. Valued members can be chosen by any administrators for a special large contribution or for a large number of edits. Any 'User of the month' will also recieve this status if the administrators agree. Note: Administrators do not instantly get valued member status as Administrators are people who produce continuous good work however valued members are people who have done amazing work over a short period of time and deserve a reward. Administrators cannot choose themselves or tell others to choose them. Valued Member abilities Valued members do not yet have any physical abilities however since we are a very close community here on the wiki we will instantly ban anyone who uses offensive language or other abuses against these members for at least 24 hours. We also respect their views a lot more and they have a lot more say around the wiki. We will have to consult them before changing anything major! Users in this group Last updated 18:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC). = Other positions = Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Helper Bot = Who are this wiki's administrators? = For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . = How do I use my powers? = See for a guide on using admin functions. = Recieving a position = For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator or adopt the wiki, please contact the . If there are other active editors but no active bureaucrats/admins, you should first discuss with them on who should become an admin, whether it be one of you, or all of you.